gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
XXgarchompxX
Garchomp is a user who was originally posting in the Pokemon boards. In the middle of July 2015, he decided to permanently stay in SmashFAQs. He also joined the Conquest boards in the beginning of July 2016. He is a new user to ConquestFAQs, ready to learn the beauty of the depths of the Internet! He also liked making gameFAQs friends, and he has a lot of friends from the Pokemon Shuffle, Smash and Fates boards. Interestingly, he used to be a really shy child in school, but he loves talking to him friends through the Internet, whether it be from gameFAQs or social media. His first FE game was Sacred stones (Somehow, promoting at level 10 somehow still made me survive throughout the game...) and has played FE2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 11, 12, 13 and 14 (all paths) as well. Likes * Video games * Computer class * His friends * Food (a lot of it) * Joking around * Music * Sending links to images or videos * Breaking games in two Dislikes * People who are adamant that what they say is true, even when it is objectively not. * People who brag about everything * Half of the Hoshidan characters * Tumblr * Hypocrites * People who claim that their opinions are "objective" and if you disagree with them you have shit tastes * Anyone who doesn't appreciate the beauty of King Dodongo Quotes Bantu best loli Elise Fucks Felicia - Idiots everywhere: Garchomp trying to make an acronym from EFFie Wendy isn't an underdog, she is dog shit. If Camilla has the Dieck, does she have the Bors? - Garchomp in CalamityRaven's "Would you like Camilla if she had a dick" topic. Is Ilyana a yoshiphiliac? - When Yoshiguy claimed Ilyana Still not as OP as Ike's side-smash (SmashFAQs, I've said it quite a few times and I'm bored to find a link) I want Sakura to marry Garon then poison his food, kill him, bury him, say prisoners killed the king and then rule over as Sakura, King of Nohr. Playing FE for the story is equivalent to watching porn for the plot SirPliskin questioning Garchomp's loyalty to Master-Endgame. Topic title: "YR: Endgame wants to punt you into a wood chipper" Garchomp: ENDURE IT! I'd do anything for his Majesty" Pliskin: What would you do if he told you to put the wood chipper in your mouth? Garchomp: Step 1 -> Put the wood chipper into my mouth Step 2 -> Remove it while he isn't looking Step 3 -> Clean it up Step 4 -> Take care of it Step 5 -> Adopt it. I'd never hurt a poor wood chipper (Forrestry machinery has feelings too) Pliskin: What would you do if Endgame told you to sit on the wood chipper while eating an ice cream sensualy and looking him directly into his eyes? Garchomp: I'd take a fake wood chipper, put it under my ass, and eat the ice cream while looking at him. Easy. Pliskin: What if he told you to melt 100g of milk chocolate, put it into his bath tub, get naked and get inside the bath tub? Then he'd tell you to get out and dance the macarena. Then you'd dance the electric slide towards him and he'd tell you to call ErgoTnia, Tails, Forrest, Nina and Niles to join in the chocolate tub. Garchomp: I'd melt all the chocolate and put him into his bath tub. Easy as cake till now. After that I'd get into the bath tub and THEN remove my clothes. I always have clothes in case my clothes get dirty. Then I'd get out and dance the macarena and electric slide. Chocolate is like anime censorship. Unnecessary but covers some spots damn well. Then I'd PM all those guys to help me and then log off of my GameFAQs account so Endgame won't see it. I'd then put on my back up clothes so I wouldn't get cold and suddendly say that the bath tub is too small, so we couldn't all go in. After that, the night is over. Pliskin: Your loyalty gives me a sense of unease... Garchomp: Because I want to destroy Endgame's and LK's empires from within? What's wrong about that? Trivia * Has attempted to solo BR with Sakura, Ryoma and Vanguard!Takumi (Because PB didn't exist in Europe at that time). * Spends a lot of time fixing user pages on the FatesFAQs wikia * Is the official lover of King Dodongo from Ocarina of Time on GameFAQs * His favourite FEs are 6 and 12. * Refreshes GameFAQs pages at the rate of a semi-automatic rifle * Officially claimed Mia * He loved wood chippers too much so he tries not to hurt them. Poor forestry machinery. * Googling his name in google images shows you the picture he has in his info-box and the picture he uses as an avatar in the Wikia, GameFAQs, Steam and Serenes Forest. * Is enough of a masochist to ask GameFAQs who he should use in FE3... * Popularized the Ike's Side-Smash meme by putting it on his sig the day it was born * Started killing manatees after a SmashFAQs user stopped. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Endgame Category:Team Mavitar Category:Former (and current) SmashFAQs users Category:Gheb supporter Category:Sub-Human Hunter's Guild